


Married to the heirs

by Rianatuan



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Office AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rianatuan/pseuds/Rianatuan
Summary: Mark Tuan is now the  new heir of  3rd generation Tuans hotel.Something happens on the day of the hotel's 30 th years annivesary.Jackson Wang is a worker for Tuans hotel.He has a happy character and is always cheerful but something bad happens that makes  his character the exact opposite from what he used to be."if you don't have money to pay for the damage your brother made , there's only one option left for you ""what is it "?"Marry me ."  " If you reject it you must pay for  all the damage your brother made ."Mark had fallen in love with Jackson at  first sight ,but because of his status and for the sake of hotel's reputation  he can't confess his love to Jackson.





	Married to the heirs

Preparation for the 30th annivesary of Tuan's hotel is running smoothly ,all worker are doing their job so good and dedication including the handsome receptionist Jackson Wang. Jackson is 24 years old and has been working at Tuan hotel almost for 4 years now. His character is always happy and friendly but still single. To Jackson love is second priority , first comes his work. He is in love with some one he knows he can't even reach. His status won't let him confess his feelings.  
Mark Tuan , 25years old , the new heirs for Tuan hotel , walks around to make sure everything is going smoothly for the event tonight . His footsteps pause in front of Jackson's table, only to see the one he fell in love flirt with another worker.He fell head over hills with the younger at first sight. But he can't spill anything to the younger because of the status and the reputation of the hotel.  
Event on the night is going on so good , everything looks fine, all the guest with classy looks are from the wealthy background . Jackson stands infront of the door to welcome the guests. As much as he wants to rip the head of prevert minded people he keeps timid smile on his lips.He is in no position to argue with them who flirt with him and ask for his number.Mark on the other hand looks so jealous , he tries to hide his red face that is sure to explode if that continues on .Mark even thinks of something , ' How to make Jackson only his' but without letting his pride fall.

'Jackson you only mine only I can flirt with you like that' Mark grits his teeth to supress his anger when his eyes land on the site of his personal assistant Park Jinyoung laughing and looking so lovely at his Jackson.Mark still smiles to all guests but his eyes never ever leave Jackson's face.  
In the middle of chairman speech something happens .Bambam , Jackson's little brother works part time in Tuan's hotel as he is in need for money for his admission in college .Bambam happily pushes the trolley full of food and bottle of wine .The trolley is so heavy that he can't handle pushing it from door to the hall alone . As a result the trolley slips from his hands accidently and it hits the swan sculputure made from ice standing in the middle of the hall.The trolly and swan sculputure fall to floor and shatter into the pieces.All the guests ,the CEO ,Chairman, workers in hall watch the scene with their mouth agape .Bambam doesn't know what to do he only stands there forshaken until Jackson comes and drags him to the back.Jackson comes shortly after to clean up the mess .He is so lost in this thoughts that he fails to notice Mark approach near him. Mark smirks devilishly because now he knows what makes Jackson become his and only his .He thanks Bambam inside his head cause that kid is one who made his wish come true.  
"Mr Wang, I expect you in my office tomorrow morning" says the CEO.Jackson can only nod. He is confused why the heir wants to see him tomorrow.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Next morning Jackson comes to work early than usual as curiosity has been bugging his mind. What might the CEO want from him ? He is nervous to face the other male , very nervous.  
'Why does he wants to see me'?Jackson questions himself. Maybe it is because of what Bambam did last night. If that is the case how am I supposed to pay for the damage ? I am broke ' Jackson thinks to himself pacing back and forth.  
Taking much needed breath he presses the key to 20th floor on elevator , where the CEO's office is located. After the lift stops with ding sound he heads straight to the office and with pounding heart knocks on the door.  
The CEO's raspy voice greets him from the other end ' Come in ' Jackson enters inside only to find the older absorbed in reading a file. He waits for other to finsih with his work. After a minute or so Mark finally looks up and smirks at the nervous male.  
" Sir do you want anything from me ? "  
" Yes. You do know what your little brother did yesterday, don't you ?"  
" I ask for your apology on behalf of him sir. And I reassure you that won't happen again "  
" Apology isn't enough Mr. Wang "  
" What else do I have to do sir ? " Jackson blinks owlishly at his boss.  
" Pay for the damage within one week " A devilish smile makes it's way on his lips  
" How much is it ? "  
" 20,000 dollars "  
" Wh__what ? "  
" You heard me loud and clear "  
' How am I supposed to find 20000 dollars in a week ' Jackson thought out aloud.  
" Can't pay ? " Mark raised a brow at him " Then I have another option for you , your last option "  
" What is it ? "  
Jackson asks distressed.  
" Marry me " Mark drops the bomb  
" WHAT ? ! " Jackson chocks on his spit. Did he hear just right ?  
" Choose " , " Either marry me or pay for the damage "  
Jackson knows he has no other options left. He is certain he won't be able to find 20000 in one week. The only choice he has now is to marry Mark.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The wedding ceremony is running smoothly. Everything looks beautiful. Groom and groom look so handsome in their suits. Jackson os wearing a black suite with smashed net in and Mark is wearing a red suite. They both look gorgeous.  
Mark waits for Jackson in aisle. When the cue music starts the door opens and his eyes linger in that direction. The groom comes in view with best man Bambam by his side. Jackson slowly walks down the isle where Mark is waiting and Mark only looks at his soon to be husband. He stretches his hand out to take younger's hand in his. Theie hands fit perfectly.  
The father starts the vow " Mark Tuan Yien , do you take Jackson as your husband ? "  
" Yes , I do "  
" Jackson Wang Jia Er , do you take Mark as your husband ? "  
" I do "  
" Exchange the rings and you may kiss the groom "

After the ceremony ends Mark takes Jackson to his villa. Jackson looks so surprised to see the villa.  
" Can I explore ? " He asks and Mark nodes.  
Jackson goes to back and he grins at the site of pool and beautiful garden . " Gosh , I am tired " he mumbles as yawn escapes pass his lips.  
When he enters the bedroom he finds Mark laying on the bedsheets comfortably.  
" Sir you want to shower first ? "  
" No, you go first and Gaga , don't call me sir anymore. I am your husband now "  
" How do you know my nickname ? " Jackson frowns.  
" I know everything about you Gaga "  
" Okay then "  
Jackson goes to the bathroom . After refreshing shower he comes out only with his sweat pants on , not even bothering to put on a shirt. Mark can't help but stare at his husband's muscular and tanned body. Jackson blushes bright red when he realizes Mark checking him out shamelessly. He clears his throat.  
" Yien aren't you going to shower ? "  
" Shower can wait , I have something else to do "  
With that sentence Mark steps forward from where he was standing and pulls Jackson by his waist closer to his body, one hand on Jackson's nape.  
" I love you. I fell in love with you at first sight. I always think of ideas to make you mine and thanks to your little brother it finally happened. I love you Gaga. I can't handle someone else looking at you. I couldn't do anything when Jinyoung was hitting on you. Now , I can announce to the whole world that you are mine . "  
" I love you too. The day I came for the interview, I had seen you at the entrance. You were so captivating , you are still. I couldn't confess because of the status between us "  
After hearing those words from Jackson , Mark pulls him for kiss. The kiss is not rough but slow and passionate, full of love.  
" Yien " ........

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys no smut,because this my first ever fanfic write..and i don't think i can write fanfic in fututre..thank you so much @quotezdaily for help me to write this...i rest after this...tell me how you feel about the story..love you guys  
> MARKSON FOREVER


End file.
